Friendzone
by rachyluvsvictorious
Summary: Ally can't wait until she finds the right guy, Austin can't wait until he is the right guy, if he can ever get out of the Friendzone that is. Auslly! New Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Friendzone Chapter 1**

"Hey, Ally!" Tilly calls from behind me.

"What do you want?" I ask grumpily, I feel pretty sick and the last thing I need right now is Tilly Thompson making out that I'm trying to steal Austin from her.

"I just want to say that Austin's mine not yours so lay off" she commanded

I clenched my fists and turned to face her "I never said Austin was mine or even tried to"

"I know you like, like him it's obvious, too bad he doesn't think of you that way"

"he is just my friend, and he doesn't like you that way either,"

"Of course he does! He held the door open for me yesterday,"

" That's called being polite, Tilly, having manners and crushing on someone is two completely different things, and by the way, Austin drives me home, everyday, does he drive you?" I ask with a smirk and with that I turn on my heel and walk to class.

I take my seat and keep silently gaging and feeling like the rooms spinning until Austin leans over and whispers in my ear "Something wrong? You look a little pale"

"No." I said trying to be convincing

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow then faced front

"You know? You are my best friend and you can tell me anything" he said scribbling down the date on his notepad

"Nothing's wrong Austin, you know if there was I would tell you" I said taking a pencil out of my pocket

"ok now you won't need your pencils today just your eyes and ears" said the teacher everyone put their pencils back and started listening to the teacher go on and on about nothing the whole period.

By the time class was finished my eyes were beginning to haze

"Ally are you sure you're ok" Austin asked as I drowsily picked up my bag

"yeah, I'm fine" I said trying to stop drowsing

" maybe you should see the nurse anyways just to be sure" he said trying to push me there, I struggled free and just made it " I'm fine, Austin" I said walking in the direction of my next class but I started to feel faint and the next thing I know I'm in the nurses office on one of the chairs

_What the hell? _I think to myself.

The school nurse, Miss Dalziel came in

"oh, you're awake." she says quietly" We still can't get a hold of your Mom or Dad" she tells me

"It's fine," I tell her standing up "I'm feeling well enough to go to class now." I pick up my backpack and am about to walk out the door when the nurse stops me

"Schools almost over and your friend said he'd come check if you were here after school." she says

"okay, I'll wait here for him" I say dropping my bag on the floor and flopping into a chair, soon enough the bells rang school to a close and Austin came in "Hey" he says

"Hi" I say standing up and go to pick up my bag but Austin lifts it before I do

"What are you doing?" I ask him

He answers with "Carrying your bag for you." and opens the door

"Hey do you know where Adam went?" I ask, Adam was my boyfriend

"Home, probably"

"Did you tell him where I was?"

"Yeah, then he ran off and-" Austin stops in his tracks and looks at me as though he's pondering wither or not to continue with his sentence " You know what? Never mind" (1)

"Okay, I'll just call him in the car" I say and walk towards Austin's car getting in the passenger seat, dialing Adam's number

"Hello" he answers as Austin starts the car

"Hey, I was just wondering if we're still going out tonight." I ask

"uhhh- yeah" he says unsure" hey, I got to go, I'll call you later" he says quickly and hangs up

I sigh and put my phone away "Everything okay?" I here Austin ask

"Yeah, everything's fine" I say

"you sure?" he asks parking in front of my house

"Yeah, I'll call you before my date, Kay?" I say

"Okay" he says and I get out the car and wave bye as he drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendzone chapter 2 **

"Hey, Austin." I say into the phone digging through my closet

"Hey, what'cha doing?" he asks

"Getting ready," I tell him holding up a blue sparkly dress, shaking my head no putting back in the closet

"Oh that's right you have a date with... Ummm... What's his name again? Aiden right?" he says

"Adam," I fill in for him

"Right, so how are things going with him?"

"I think we're great, he's really sweet and I think he really likes me, oh that reminds me, are you up for a double date?"

"Who with?"

" Well, Adam has to bring his cousin with us tonight and he said if I know any single guys who could come too, just so she doesn't feel like too much of a third wheel,"

"Okay, I'll come, where were you planning on going?"

"Well, we were planning to go to that fancy Italian restaurant I like, but Adam doesn't like Italian food so, the movies it is." I sigh; I really love that Italian restaurant.

"Okay, what movie?" He asks

"I don't know, Adam already got the tickets online and I asked him to make sure it wasn't a horror movie."

"Alright, I take it I'm driving you there?"

"Yep," I say and after Austin said goodbye I hang up.

Austin groans and throws his head back in frustration

"What?" I ask him

"What time did Adam say the movie was?" he asks rubbing his temples

"7:30, why? What's wrong?"

" Zaliens." Austin whispers

" What about it?"

" Zaliens 12 came out last week and the movie theatre is playing it at 7:30 every night this week"

"So?" I say in a passive tone

"So, Adam will have got tickets for it,"

"No he won't, they're obviously going to put on other movies than that and besides I told Adam to make sure we didn't see a horror movie," I tell him

"That doesn't mean he listened." Austin says

" Austin, of course he listened, he listened to me enough to ask me out and look where that brought us, we've been dating for almost a month, I'm sure he'll have gotten us into a different movie and even if he hasn't, why do you mind? I thought you wanted to see Zaliens 12."

"I went to see it with Dez last week," He says

I sigh " Come on, I don't want to be late" I say.

I walk out, hearing Austin mumble "Why? It's not like he'll be early" before following me out to his car.

Austin's P.O.V **(A/N: super short Austin's POV)**

I get in the driver's side of my car and start the engine, sighing

_This is going to be the worst. Date. EVER _

**A/N: Hey, sorry if this was short, I think the authors note might be longer than the chapter, I need to stop doing that :/ , Anyway, I hope you had a great Christmas day, I definitely did, I got a camera! Which is going to take me like 100 billion years to figure out exactly how to use it but I'll get there. Well as a sort of late Christmas present I'm uploading this chapter and the next today. I was going to finish a Christmas one-shot that I started writing but I didn't really have time so... sorry. Anyways, I'm going to do shout-outs of reviewers favourites and followers, at the start of every chapter and I should probably shout out to the people who did this in chapter 1 now so, here we go!**

**Shout out to**

**Reviewers:**

**boblynngropp (guest)**

**ashray4 **

**AwkkwardTree**

**Followers/Favourites:**

**ashray4**

**WhatEverAfter6055**

**kelsocake**

**hoping for ally moon**

**Frenchie12**

**iamastar**

**Okay, thanks for reviewing favouriting and following I'm going to go check out some of your stories now, because I've got a case of Boxing day boredom, I'll post chapter 3 later today, review and tell me what you got for Christmas or tell me if I made a mistake in the chapter or if you have an idea for the story then tell me and I'll see if I can interpret it into the story, Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Friendzone chapter 3

Austin's POV

I park the car by the movie theatre and we get out, from the corner of my eye I see Adam being a little more than friendly with his 'cousin'. Just like he was being a little more than friendly with Tilly Thompson earlier today when Ally was at the nurse (1)

"I don't see Adam," Ally says looking around "do you?"

"Nope," I say turning her in the opposite direction from her cheating boyfriend and my date "Let's go get popcorn" I say and lead her to the ticket counter and get popcorn. When we return Adam and his "cousin" have stopped sucking each other's face off

"Look," Ally says pointing to Adam "There's Adam, and that must be you're date," She says "She looks pretty,"

I sigh as Ally runs over to Adam throwing her arms around him, soon I follow and greet my date, who expects a little too much for the first date, the minute I say hi to her, her arms wrap around my neck almost cutting of my oxygen supply and making me almost drop the popcorn as she tries to kiss me but I manage to dodge it and she gets my cheek

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Ally asks whilst I wipe my cheek

" Zaliens 12" says my date, which reminds me, I don't even know her name. "I asked baby- I mean Adam to make sure he got tickets for it." she says

Ally gives an annoyed giggle as she glares at Adam "and I, his girlfriend, asked him to make sure we didn't see a horror movie."

"And I didn't want to disappoint sweet- I mean Trixie on her first visit to Miami" Adam says

"Yeah, I hate romance movies, Zaliens is my all time favorite movie," She says to Ally then turns to me and flirtatiously says " What about you?"

"I like comedy." I say flatly, knowing she wasn't really flirting, just acting, badly.

We get into the theatre and we sit in the order Adam, Ally, me and then Trixie, who is pulling my right arm making me drop the popcorn, I groan quietly so Trixie won't hear and hand the popcorn to Ally so I can use my left hand to eat it without dropping it. About an hour into the movie I look over at Ally who's trying her best not to fall asleep but soon enough she gives in and starts to lean on my shoulder causing Adam to glare at me and Trixie to glare at Ally, I start to get uncomfortable, not because Ally's leaning on me, because Adam and Trixie keep staring at me, I lean into Ally's ear " Ally," I whisper " Wake up, I got to use the bathroom." She lets out a small "mph" and turns around leaning on Adams shoulder, I wrestle my arm from Trixie's grasp and shuffle past people in the theatre , once I'm out I sigh in relief, I've had just about enough of this date and it's nice to get some personal space which doesn't happen when I'm near Trixie. I'm about to splash my face with cold water when Adam walks in looking really angry.

"what do you think you're doing?" he half shouts

"What do you mean?" I ask calmly, although he's a lot bigger than me he doesn't scare me

" I mean with Ally, letting her lean on your shoulder, well let me tell you something Ally is dating me," He begins to get even more angry " Not you, you're just her friend and that's all she'll ever see you as, you're stuck in the friendzone bro, and you're not getting out."

Now I'm getting angry but I still manage to not raise my voice "Well, I'm not the one who's cheating on her," I say

"I am not cheating on her." He says laughing a little

" Oh please," I snap "you really thought I would believe that Trixie is you're cousin, because I don't, I know Trixie is just another girl I see you kissing behind Ally's back," Adam opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him " I bet you hate the fact that I came here, I bet you hate almost as much as I do that Trixie's acting like she's interested in me and most of all," I pause and look him right in the eye " I bet you hate the fact that you're not single, which is why you go around as if you can have every girl in the world, well let me tell you something," I start to walk closer to him " Ally might be dating you now but you know what?" I stop and get right in his face "You. Can't. Have. My. Ally."

Adam shouts something at me but I don't have time to work out what it was because Adams fist connects with my face. I stumble backwards clutching my nose "Tell Ally I'll meet her in the car, and apologize to Trixie for me." I say spitting venom into every word before leaving the bathroom and going to my car. I look in the rear-view mirror and see that my nose is bleeding, pulling out a tissue I hold my nose and tilt my head back, I know Adam won't apologize to Trixie but I don't care, I only care if he tells Ally, which he won't, so once my nose stops bleeding I go and wait in the lobby for the movie to finish when it does I see Ally saying goodbye to Adam and Trixie, looking really upset and awkward and once they're gone she sighs sadly and looks at her feet before heading for the door, " Ally," I call walking towards her

"Austin, I thought you went home," she says sadly her eyes looking watery" and, why do you have blood on your shirt?" she says with a sniff

"I had a nosebleed," She gasps and looks at me worriedly" Don't worry, I'm fine," I tell her

"Okay," she says wiping her nose with her sleeve

"What about you? You look upset." I ask her softly

"Can we talk about it in the car?" She asks

"Of course." I say softly and we walk to my car and when we get in I turn to her ready to ask her what's wrong but before I can she breaks down crying her eyes out with her head on the dashboard. "Ally? What's wrong?" I ask her softly she lifts her head still sniffling

" Adam," she lets out another cry " He dumped me, and the worst part he didn't just tell me he was dumping me he said he didn't even like me in the first place, that it was just a dare." she says between cries

"What?!" I say angrily

"He dated me as a dare from his friend, and he told me about Trixie not really being his cousin and he said-" Ally pauses and her shoulders relax and she starts to look angry about something she turns to me " He said that you knew he was cheating on me." she says sitting up straight " Why didn't you tell me?!" she shouts angrily

I start to stutter " I- I didn't- um- Uh"

She looks at me sadly one last time before opening the car door, "Ally wait!" I shout as she slams the car door, I get out quickly "Ally, where are you going?" I call after her

"Away from you!" She shouts back before running away, I get back in the car and drive as fast as I can to get to Ally.


	4. Chapter 4

Friendzone Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V

I run away from Austin tears streaming down my face

_How could he know and not tell me?_

_**Maybe he doesn't care? **_

_Oh, shut up, of course he cares, he wouldn't have come on this date if he didn't._

My legs soon tire an I need to slow down, after a minute of walking and sniffling tears I hear a car skid to a stop beside me and a door click open and closed

"Ally," I hear Austin's voice, I don't turn around or stop I just keep walking " Ally, Why are you mad at me?" he asks

I stop in my tracks an turn angrily walking towards him "Maybe I'm mad because my BEST FRIEND knew my boyfriend was cheating on me and didn't even tell me!" I shout

"Well, maybe you're BEST FRIEND didn't tell you because he didn't want to hurt you!" He shouts back

"And how hurt do you think I am now?" I say

"but, I wasn't the one who hurt you." he says

(Bold_** Italics - Ally's conscience **__Italics- Ally's thoughts) _

_**He has a point...**_

_Shh__._

"Look," he sighs "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be the one to make you cry and be upset." He looks down "I'm sorry, I should have told you." he says sadly

_**Ally, look at him, he's apologizing for something that isn't even his fault.**_

_You're right. He shouldn't be apologizing__._

" oh, no, Austin," I say taking a step towards him " I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you," I open my arms for a hug which he instantly accepts " I was just angry and upset and I just needed to get it out of my system" He pulls away from the hug

"it's okay, Ally, I get it, you were just looking for a way to cheer yourself up" he smiles at me " I know how to cheer you up." he says still smiling

"How?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him

He points behind me and I suddenly realize where we were, right across the street from my favorite Italian restaurant "Oh, no, Austin," I stammer " its way too expensive and I didn't bring enough money, besides it's getting late."

Austin places a hand on my back and as I try to ignore the sudden shiver running through me, he gently pushes me across the street whilst saying "It's my treat and you told you're dad you're staying at Trish's anyways."

"How did you know I told my dad I was staying with Trish?" I ask

"You always do when you know you're going to be out late," He says as we walk into the restaurant.

"Oh," I say as we sit down "Austin, are you sure about this? The food here can be really expensive and we can always just get Chinese food."

"Ally," Austin half scolds half laughs "Relax, I've got the money, and you deserve it."

_I- I do? _

The waiter eventually makes it to our table and I'm just about to tell them my order when Austin says "2 Spaghetti Carbonara's please, "

The waiter scribbles down our order and once they're gone I ask Austin "How did you know I wanted spaghetti carbonara?"

"It's what you always get when you come here." Austin says.

Soon enough our food comes and we have an amazing meal, at one point Austin started acting posh " Well, miss Dawson," He says in a fake English accent, raising his pinkie as he lifts his fork " How is you're Spaghetti?"

I give a small laugh and join in "I do say, Mr. Moon, The Spaghetti is just lovely."

Austin laughs "Oh and I must tell you, after you're meal we will be going to the opera and then to our mansion we bought in nonexistalandishire." He jokes

I laugh really loudly covering my mouth with my hands.

Once we've finished our food Austin and I leave the restaurant and start to walk towards his car, as we walk I see his car come into view and something's not right with it. I'm not sure what, it looks like-

The Window

It's smashed, but how? Why? I turn to look at Austin who seems oblivious "Austin," I say apologetically

"What Ally?" He asks smiling at me

"You're car." I say quietly

"What about it?" he asks looking at it, a look of realization washes over his face and he grabs my hand running over to it," Oh no, my parents are going to kill me, how did this even happen?" he asks no one in particular

_**Look at what you did Ally?**_

_What? I didn't smash the window_

_**No, but the car wouldn't have been there if it weren't for you, it's your fault.**_

"Austin," I start, trying to swallow the growing lump in my throat "I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

He looks up at me "What are you talking about?"

"We wouldn't even be here right now if I hadn't blown up at you earlier, your car wouldn't have been parked there and the window wouldn't have gotten smashed." I say

"Ally," He says walking towards me, engulfing me in a hug, resting his chin on my head "It's not your fault, the car's fine, I'll just call a tow-truck or something, it's not the end of the world."

"But Austin I-" I start but Austin cuts me off

"Ally," He says sternly" Relax, I'll just explain what happened to my parents and I'll tell them the truth, you're always telling me honesty is the best policy." he says. I laugh a little as Austin pulls away from the hug and starts to dial the number for the tow-truck on his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friendzone Chapter 5**

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for the long wait of like a day *sarcasm dance* Haha, Enjoy! **

Austin's P.O.V

I call the number for the tow-truck and call my parents to pick us up. My Mom came, looking really worried but thankful neither of us got hurt. Parents. They worry way too much. Ally called Trish and filled her in on what had happened and told her she'd be there soon. We both get in the car and my mom starts towards Trish's house, a couple of minutes later I glance over at Ally who's leaning on her hand watching the scenery go by as we drive, chewing her bottom lip in thought. I unbuckle my seatbelt and slide into the seat right beside her. She doesn't notice me, I look down at her hand tapping on her knee, slowly curving my arm around hers intertwining our fingers. She jumps and looks at her hand then looks up at me, surprised, slowly she forms a smile and turns her attention back to the window. I sigh happily as I watch her take in the view of Miami whizzing by us. My mom then turns to us quickly, making me jump and yank my hand away ,turning beet red and looking at my shoes.

" Alright, Ally, This is your stop." My Mom says.

" Thanks for driving me home Mimi," She says to My Mom, then she turns to me smiling widely " And, Thanks Austin," She says " For Everything." She adds as she gets out the car making her way to Trish's door.

I watch as Ally walks away, her curls waving in rhythm with her walking.

_**She's so beautiful. **_

_Wait- What?_

_**I said - Well actually - You said, Ally is beautiful.**_

_No I didn't._

_**So... You're saying you don't think Ally's pretty?**_

_NO! I mean yes. No. I mean- Arghhh. I mean Ally is beautiful , but I'm her friend I shouldn't be thinking that._

_**Oh, come on Austin, quit pretending you don't like like Ally.**_

_I'm not pretending. _

_**Please, You. Love. Ally, Come on say it, Say, "I. Austin Monica Moon. Love. Allyson Marie Dawson."**_

_No I don't _

_**You do. Just say, " I love Ally." **_

_No._

_**Say it.**_

_I L- No!_

_**Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it. SAY IT! **_

_ALRIGHT! _

" I LOVE ALLY!"

_There, are you happy?_

" I KNEW IT!" I hear my mom scream, breaking me from my thoughts

" Kn- Knew what?" I ask nervously

" That you love Ally! I knew it." She said happily.

_Did I say that out loud?_

_**YEP!**_

_I'm going to kill you._

_**You can't, You'd die if you did.**_

" Austin, if you love her ask her out." My mom says simply

" I can't do that!" I say defiantly

" Why not?" My mom says sadly " You love her, don't you?"

I- I'm her friend, we both agreed that dating each other would be weird. I sigh and tell my mom " No, I don't."

My mom stops in front of our house " But Austin You-" I cut her off

" But nothing, Mom." I say opening the car door " I don't." I say more to myself than to her and go inside.

I lie in my bed. Duggy the Dolphin held tightly in my arms. Staring at the ceiling.

_Do I really like Ally like that? - I can't. Can I? - No. Yes. I don't know _

" Urgghh" I groan sitting up burying my head in me knees. I stay like this for 5 minutes then lift my head noticing a photo of Ally on my desk, Ally sitting on the piano bench looking directly at the camera with that sparkle in her eyes and that smile that only she can make. I get up and walk over to my desk lifting up the frame. " Why?" I say to Ally's picture " Why are you the only girl who makes my stomach explode just by looking at me? Why are you the only girl that sends electricity through me with a simple smile? Why are you the only girl that makes me feel warm inside by one simple hug? and Why?" I pause trying to figure out what I'm saying. " Why are you the only girl I love?" I say and quickly drop the picture, covering my mouth with my hand, falling back into a chair. Breathing quickly. Eventually my breathing returns to normal and I sigh

" I shouldn't feel this way about you." I say to the picture on the floor " But I do and I know there is no way I could ever make you feel the same, but," I take a deep breath and look up " I'm at least going to try."

**A/N: Oh dear god -_- I feel like the last part was WAYYYYY too dramatic and that the chapter was too shor, UGHHHH, help. Anywayyyyyyy, Shout outs! **

**Reviews:**

**AwkkwardTree ( As usual, 8 billion and 60 thousand Thank you's for your review, I really appreciate them!)**

**ashray4**

**Samiha Horan**

**WhatEverAfter6055 **

**tpersaud514 (Thank you Tiffany or Jess :/. and I'll try my best. )**

**Sunfire4224**

**Harmonious Wolf ( You're review made me laugh, loudly.) **

**Follows/Favourites:**

**Harmonious Wolf**

**tpersaud514**

**AvalonXNaruto**

**Auslly-all-the-way**

**THANK YOU! I think chapter 4 got the most reviews so far, so YAY! And remember to leave a review on this chapter, please, I need them, I eat them for breakfast ^_^. Oh, god, that was either really not funny or really unoriginal -_- **

**Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Friendzone Chapter 6 **

I grab my phone and call Dez

"Hello." He croaks tiredly through the phone

" Dez!" I almost shout but realise what I'm doing and lower my voice

" What Austin? Is it important? I'm sleeping, you interrupted my dream about the turtle fairy of magic."

I choose to ignore Dez's randomness and ask why he's already asleep

" Ummm, it's 3 am." He replies

" It is?" I ask and look at the time, realising he's right " Oh, sorry."

" It's cool." He stops and there's about a 30 second silence " Ummmmm, Austin?"

"Yeah?" I say

" What do you want?" He asks in a slightly angry but joking tone

" Oh, right!" I say, mentally facepalming myself " I need to tell you something."

" What?"

I take a deep breath and say " I like Ally. Like, really like her."

" I know." He says

" Okay, So listen, I need your hel- Wait," I pause taking in the last thing he said " What do you mean ' I Know'? " I ask

" Dude, everyone knows, I know, Trish knows, Heck, even Mr. Dawson knows! It's obvious."

" Well, how come I didn't know until now?"

" Love is blinding." Dez says, serious. Wait- Dez- Serious- In the same sentence- without the words- is not- in between, What is happening?

" AUSTIN!" I hear Dez shout through the phone

" What? Oh, Sorry, I spaced out." I say

Dez laughs and repeats himself " I said, What are you going to do about your, um," He pauses then says suggestively " Your crush." I can practically hear him wiggle his eyebrows.

" I don't know, what do you think I should do?"

" I don't know, I'm not Trish, Oooo, that's what you should do! You should tell Trish!"

" I can't tell Trish." I say quickly

" Why not?"

" Because, She's... Trish!"

" I'll tell her then."

" No!" I shout

" Oh, look at the time, I should get to sleep."

" Dez, I swear to god if you say one word to Trish I'll-" Dez cuts off my threat.

" I gotta go, Bye, Austin." with that he hangs up. I groan and fall back onto my bed

_What am I going to do?_

I walk into sonic boom the next morning, exhausted, I didn't sleep much last night, you probably know why.

" Austin, what happened?" Ally asks worriedly,

" What?" I ask

Ally opens her mouth to say something but just before she can Trish and Dez burst in

" Woah, Austin," Dez says looking at me " You. Look. Fantastic"

Trish elbows Dez and says " No, he doesn't"

" What is everyone talking about?" I ask, Trish hands me her make-up mirror and I suddenly realise that I look like I got dressed in the dark and my hair is messy, in a bad way,

" Arghh" I squeak, dropping the mirror, which Trish catches, frantically fixing my hair, Trish face-palms her forehead, she knows I like Ally and is probably face-palming because I'm completely embarrassing myself. Ally just giggles.

" Austin," Trish half growls half whispers in my ear " Can I talk to you? Alone."

" Sure, Trish" I say and just as I'm about to straighten and WALK outside, Trish pinches my ear and drags me out.

" Ow. Ow. Ow." I say and cover my ear with my hand once she lets it go. " You know, don't you?"

" Don't be stupid," She says slapping my arm " Of course I know, now, quit embarrassing yourself."

" How am I embarrassing myself?"

" Number 1) You look like you've been dragged through the hedges backwards. Number 2) You acted like a girl when you saw your hair was messed up."

" So? Ally laughed didn't she?" I say

" Yeah, this time, look, if you don't start acting cooler she'll never take notice of you."

" I am cool!" I say in defiance

" Well start acting like it."

" Why can't I just be myself?" I ask

" Do you want Ally to like you?"

" Yes."

" Then act cooler." With that Trish walks inside

" Okay," I say to myself, taking a deep breath, " Just be cool, easy." I walk in smoothly, and lean on the counter where Ally is " So... Ally?"

" What?"

" Um- I- I'm Sorry about Adam being that mean to you." I ask

" It's okay, I'll find the right guy some day." She says

" What would you describe as the right guy?" Trish asks

" I don't know," She replies

" Would he need to be cool?" Trish asks

" a little, but he'd still need to be himself," I give Trish a look that says " see?" and she glares at me " he'd have to be, nice, sweet, takes care of me, doesn't let me down, makes me laugh, cheers me up when I need it, stuff like that."

" Like, the time you needed someone to perform so you could get money to buy instruments and I was grounded but still snuck out so I didn't let you down, or last night, I took you to your favourite Italian restaurant after you're boyfriend broke up with you?" I say

" Yeah, something like that." Ally replies

" Why don't you just date Austin?" Dez laughs

" Because," Ally starts " Austin and I are just friends, we don't think of each other like that. Come on, We'd better get to work." Ally says making her way up to the practice rooms as Trish groans and hits her fore-head multiple times.

I follow Ally up to the practice room. " So what should we write about?" I ask joining her on the piano bench

" Well, I was thinking something about what happened last night." She says

" What do you mean?" I ask

" I mean something about how people are turning to crime because they're bored or have problems at home or something. Like a song people can relate to."

" I like that idea." I said and Ally started to play around with some notes on the piano

" What about this?" Ally says after about an hour of messing around on the piano and scribbling lyrics down, she hits keys on the piano and sings

" _Into the streets_

_We're coming down_

_We never sleep_

_Never get tired_

_Through urban fields_

_And suburban lights_

_Turn the crowd up now_

_We'll never back down_

_Shoot down the skyline_

_Watch it on primetime_

_Turn up the love now_

_Listen up now, turn up the love" _

I listen and join in singing the chorus

_"Who's gonna save the world tonight?_

_Who's gonna bring it back to life?_

_We're gonna make it, you and I_

_We're gonna save the world tonight_

_It's far from home,_

_It's for the better_

_What we dream, it's all that matters_

_We're on our way, united_

_Turn the crowd up now_

_We'll never back down_

_Shoot down the skyline_

_Watch it on primetime_

_Turn up the love now_

_Listen up now, turn up the love_

_Who's gonna save the world tonight,_

_Who's gonna bring it back to life_

_We're gonna make it, you and I,_

_We're gonna save the world tonight._

_Who's gonna save_

_Who's gonna bring_

_We're gonna make it, you and I,_

_Who's gonna save_

_Who's gonna bring_

_We're gonna save the world tonight." (1) _

Ally and I stop singing and she lifts her fingers from the keys

" That was awesome!" I shout, jumping up from the piano bench

" I know," Ally says getting up. " We should probably go get Trish and Dez, so they can hear it too."

" We already did!" Dez says as he and Trish burst through the door

" That's great, Do you have an idea for a video?" Ally asks Dez as she sets up the recording mic.

" Yup!" Dez replies excitedly. " It's gonna be dogs saving people who are in danger."

" What?" Ally asks

" That's just dumb!" Trish exclaims

" Wait, Hold on, I think it's cool." I say

" It's not cool! It's stupid!" Trish scoffs

" It is cool, it's different, but not like, over-rated pop star 'Different' " I say and Dez nods in agreement.

" Come, on, Trish." Dez says giving her puppy dog eyes " Pleeaaasseeee."

"No!" She shouts causing her, Dez and I to argue

General P.O.V

" Guys," Ally says attempting to stop their argument, to no avail " Guys," She says again. Still nothing.

Suddenly an idea hits her and she pulls the microphone off the stand putting it right against one of the speakers, switching it on, a loud , ear curdling screech echos through the room causing the arguing trio to cringe and cover their ears, (2)

" Now," Ally says calmly, putting the mic back on the stand " Don't you think we should record the song first? You know, before all of you murder each other." She asks all three

" Yes." They say in unison

" Then, Austin?" Ally says

" What?" He asks looking up at her

" Sing the song." She tells him.

Austin walks over to the mic and by around 4 o' clock they had the song recorded and Trish on her way to show it to Jimmy.

**A/N: **

**(1) Disclaimer: I don't own Save the World by Swedish House Mafia. I can't believe they called it a day :(**

**(2) This happened when I was doing my school show, one of the teachers was turning my mic on for me and he was right under the speakers and I swear everyone in the rehearsals eardrums burst. Ow. **

**Shoutouts! **

**Reviews: **

**AwkkwardTree ( Thank You! (Again) I always feel like I'm writing way too OOC for everything! So that means a freaking boat load.) **

**ashray4 **

**Harmonious Wolf ( Haha, I laugh at stories all the time, so don't worry I've received many odd stares from people I barely know the name of , a.k.a my schoolmates.) **

**WhatEverAfter6055**

**AUSLYYLUVER **

**DoubleBubble249**

**TheBlackStar**

**and thanks to everyone who followed and/or favourited and please review this chapter!**

**- Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Friendzone Chapter 7 **

**(General P.O.V) **

"This is stupid!" Trish exclaims, referring to the video they were currently shooting.

" Trish!" Ally half shouts back " It's not stupid and it's too late now anyways, we've already got half of the video recorded."

" So! It's still stupid! Austin isn't even in the video!" She says

" And?" Ally fires back " Trish, thousands of artists aren't in their video's, that doesn't make them stupid."

" But, Alllllyyyyy, This IS stupid."

" But, Triiiissshhh," Ally mocks " Let's just trust Dez's director-y instincts, his ideas have never turned out awful even if they seemed crazy in the beginning."

Trish sighs " Okay, but if this is a complete screw up, it's on you."

" I don't have a problem with that." Ally states smiling. Typical Ally, trying to reason with people.

By the end of the day we had the video completely finished and we were all watching it on Dez's laptop

" It looks awesome." I say

" Yeah," Ally agrees " Great job, Dez."

" Thanks Ally." Dez says

" I told you guys it was a good idea." Trish says causing me to laugh, Dez to look offended and Ally to playfully roll her eyes.

"Well, lets upload this baby." I say and Dez clicks upload.

" Well, I think this calls for a celebratory dinner." I say standing up.

"Where?" Dez asks excitedly

" The Melody Diner." I reply.

"YAY! Chicken pot pie!" Dez says.

" Okay, let's go." Ally says and we all head for the diner.

(Ally's P.O.V)

When we get to the diner I'm just about to sit next to Trish when Dez pulls me lightly by the waist sitting me next to Austin.

_Someone's a little eager._

"So Ally?" Dez says once we've ordered

" Yeah?"

" How would you want a guy to ask you out?" He asks

" That's a little random," I say " But, I don't know, something sweet. I guess. I'll be right back." I say heading to the bathroom. I'm about to pull the door open but someone on the other side opens it and it hits me on the shoulder, I wince and rub my shoulder

" Oh, I'm so sorry." Says a tall boy around my age, with brown-ish hair and bright blue eyes. " Ally, right?"

"It's fine, and yeah, how'd you know?" I ask, I don't think I've ever seen him before

"Oh, I'm Jake, I go to your school, I'm not in any of your classes though," He then starts to stutter and blush " I- I see you in the halls a lot and I guess I just picked up you're name somehow."

"Oh, well its nice to meet you." I say before starting into the bathroom.

" Wait." Jake says stopping me " I - was wondering if, I could have you're number and we could, you know, get to know each other some time?"

_Well, it might help me get over Adam._

"Sure," I say and write my number on his hand

" Thanks." He says smiling running off.

I walk back to our table and sit back down, smiling widely.

" What's got you so happy?" Austin asks taking a bite of his burger

" Oh nothing, just an insanely cute guy just asked me for my number and if we could get to know each other." I say and Austin starts choking.

(Austin's P.O.V)

"What's got you so happy?" I ask Ally as she sits back down, grinning

" Oh nothing," She says nonchalantly " just an insanely cute guy asked me for my number and if we could get to know each other."

I gasp, which causes my half chewed burger to fly into my throat, causing me to choke, loudly attracting a lot of attention

"Oh my god, Austin." Ally says hitting my back until I manage to spit out the lumpy,chewed up burger on to my plate, " Ew." Ally says looking at my plate. " Are you okay?" She says rubbing my back

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say laughing nervously " So, Who asked you out?" I ask trying not to sound jealous

" He said he's from school and his names Jake." Ally says.

" That's cool." I say

" Ummmm, Ally?" Dez asks

" Yeah Dez?" She replies

" Can I talk to you? In private." He asks

" Sure," Ally says and they both get up and walk outside.

" What's he doing?" Trish asks me.

" I don't know," I reply " What if he's telling her I have a crush on her?"

" Then I'll rip off his head with my bare hands." She says. I flinch at the thought of Trish holding Dez's head in her hands.

"Uck!" I say in disgust.

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been on work experience in a nursery and I kept coming home EXHAUSTED and not able to move or do anything and I start normal school on monday and I can't remember if I had homework or not so I'm gonna go check after I upload this so, Shout out time! Sorry I'm not going to do follower shout outs anymore because it takes too long **

**AwwkwardTree**

**Ashray4**

**Harmonious Wolf**

**DoubleBubble249**

**geekchic8428**

**Ilikebubblegum **

**Okay, thank you so much and remember to review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Friendzone Chapter 8 **

Ally and Dez walk back in and soon after we leave.

" Oh,no!" Ally exclaims digging through her small purse frantically.

" What's up?" I ask her as Trish and Dez turn and look at her.

" I think I left my keys in Sonic Boom." She says. She sounds like she's lying, but she wouldn't do that. " Austin, come with me while I go get them."

" Okay," I say and start to follow her. Once Trish and Dez are out of ear shot, Ally stops and turns to me excitedly

" What is it?" I ask

" I NEED to tell you something!" She exclaims

" What?"

" Dez likes Trish!" She says happily

" He does?" I ask hurt that he didn't tell me. " How'd you know?"

" He's been dropping hints all night, you know, practically throwing me out of the way so he can sit next to her and when he spoke to me outside he said his friend wanted to ask a girl out but the girl and him were just really good friends and he thinks it'd be weird if they went out." I raise an eyebrow at her " He means that he's the friend and Trish is the girl he wants to ask out." She says

" Really?" I say half serious half sarcastic

" Yeah," I guess she didn't catch the sarcasm.

" Well, you'd better go get you're keys." I say

" Oh, I just made that up, I have my keys in my pocket." She replies

" So..." I tease her " You lied?"

" No!" She says " I don't lie, I just... didn't tell the truth."

" Oh, okay." I say in mock sarcasm. Ally laughs and we walk back to Trish and Dez

I sit in Dez's rooms on his bean bag chair

" Well, I dropped a few hints to Ally tonight so, she should get the message." Dez says

I sigh " She didn't."

" What do you mean?" Dez says sitting on his other bean bag

" She thinks you like Trish."

" Wh- What?" Dez sputters nervously " Th- That's ridiculous."

" Dez..." I say questioningly

" I don't like Trish!" He shouts out suddenly

" You do like Trish! don't you?" I ask

" No..." He trails of and I raise an eyebrow at him " I don't!"

" Okay!" I say

An awkward silence fills the air until Dez sighs and says " I'm sorry Ally didn't get the right message."

" It's fine." I sigh

After another pause Dez asks " So, What are you going to do?"

" What do you mean?" I ask

" About Ally, You can't keep pretending you don't have feelings for her."

" But, that guy asked her out tonight." I say

" No, he asked for her number, he didn't ask her out with him."

" But that's usually what you want a girls number for, to ask her out."

" Austin, do you want to go out with Ally?" Dez asks sounding annoyed.

" Yes." I reply

He stands up grabs the bean bag he was sitting on and starts to hit me with it "Then stop making excuses and ask the girl out!"

"Ow!" I say " Okay, Okay, I'll do it."

Dez smirks and in a scary and weird way he reminds me of Trish.

**A/N: I am in no way pleased with the way this chapter turned out but it HAS to be there for the rest of the story to make sense, FML -_-. I keep doing this thing where I forget that I'm writing ANYTHING, wither its fanfiction material or not, like I'm writing this story that I don't plan on uploading that my sister keeps pestering me to write more of and I'll tell her I'll write more later and then forget that my notebook exists and that Microsoft Word exists, so that's why I've not been writing as frequently as I would like to be and because I was ill for most of the week. Also I have chapter 9 written and I started writing chapter 10 but literally as I was about to click save, my laptop crashed and it was gone. Okay, I'm going to shut the hell up because barely anyone bothers to read these and do reveiwer shoutouts :). **

**HarmoniousWolf**

**DoubleBubble249**

**geekchic8428**

**ashray4**

**- Bye! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Friendzone Chapter 9**

" Okay, so Ally's out shopping and she'll be back in an hour." I say nervously to Dez

" Austin, relax, Ally's going to love the bouquet you bought her and you have plenty of time to work out what you're going to say." Dez replies

"Hey, guys." I hear Ally's voice from behind me, I turn around quickly and see her standing there

"oh, H- Hey." I say

" Why do you have flowers?" She asks then a look of realisation washes over her face and she grabs my arm " Is Dez asking Trish out?" She asks excitedly.

" Um- Y-Yeah. He is." I say handing the flowers to Dez

" What?!" Dez half shouts then realises what he did when I glare at him secretly " I mean, Of course I am. Where is she anyway? I thought she was shopping with you."

"Oh," Ally says " She went to go apply for a new job at the sandwich bar, she'll be here soon, don't worry Dez."

"He's not worried, are you buddy?" I ask him nervously as he glares at me but then shakes his head no, I see Trish about to come in " B- But, he wants me to talk to her first, oh look here she comes now." I say

" Guess who got a job at-" I cut her off by spinning her round by the shoulders and muttering that I need to talk to her.

" Okay, so," I start nervously " I was planning to ask Ally out,"

" That's great," She says smiling

" But she came earlier than I wanted her too and now she thinks Dez is asking you out." I say quickly.

" WHAT?!" Trish whisper-shouts

"Please, just play along with it for now." I beg

" Fine, but you owe me one." She says walking back in.

" S-So, Trish," Dez stutters nervously as she walks over to the counter.

_Wow, Dez is a really good actor._

" Yeah Dez?" She asks sweetly

" W- Will you go out with me?" He asks holding the flowers

" Of course I will Dez." Trish says over-dramatically.

_Oh, No._

" Great." Dez smiles and it looks extremely believable.

" Yay!" Ally squeals clapping her hands together. " So, are you guys ready for your first movie together as a couple?" Ally asks them happily.

Dez and Trish both mumble a 'yes' and Ally squeals

" Great, I'll go put the movie in." She says bouncing up the stairs.

Once Ally disappears Trish groans and leans on the counter " Ugh! I can't do this."

" Yes, you can." I tell her.

" I can't." She says, this then turns into us muttering our arguments over it until Trish and Dez say "Fine!" in unison, folding their arms over their chest

" Thanks guys." I say and we join Ally upstairs, I look at the T.V and The Notebook is just starting, Trish, Dez and I sit down and Ally turns out the lights and sits next to me.

About fifteen minutes into the movie I lean over to Dez and whisper " Dez, you know you and Trish are supposed to be a couple now?"

" Yeah, so?" He whispers back

" So, do something coupl-y."

I turn my attention back to the movie and I can hear Dez and Trishs' conversation clearly

" Trish, Austin wants us to do something coupl-y." Dez whispers

"Like what?" She whispers back and Dez just shrugs " Oh, I know, put your arm around me." She says and Dez hesitantly obeys and Trish looks extremely uncomfortable.

Ally leans over to me and whispers " Pssst, look at them." She points subtly to Trish and Dez

I look over at them again and now they look almost like a couple, a real one. " Wow." I whisper back to Ally

" I know, It's adorable right?" I whisper a yes and we watch the rest of the movie.

" Do you want me to walk you home Trish?" Dez asks as we pull on our coats.

" Pffft, N-" She suddenly remembers and says sweetly " I mean, of course."

Dez smiles and follows her out

" So..." I say to Ally

" What?" She asks

" Will you - I mean see you tomorrow?" I ask

" Yeah, sure." She says

" Alright, bye." I say and walk out.

_**Chicken.**_

_Shut it. I'm not in the mood._

**A/N: Hey, sorry for making you wait so long for this, I did originally plan to post this after I had chapter 10 written but I don't know when I'm going to have time to write it so this is it for now. By the way if you like any youtubers like danisnotonfire or Amazingphil, anyone who vlogs really tell me! I'm obsessed with them right now :) I'll do the shout outs in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Friendzone**

**Chapter 10**

" Hey, Austin." Ally greeted as I walked into the store, sending me a bright smile and then humming softly to herself as she arranged instruments throughout the store.

_God, she's beautiful _

" What's got you so happy?" I ask her.

" Remember when I told you, Trish and Dez that a guy had asked me for my number at the melody diner?" She says

My heart sinks as I sputter out "Y-Yeah, What about him?"

" Well…" She trails off " He called me last night and we talked for a while and… He asked me out!" She squeals with excitement.

" He did?"

She nods " Yeah, we're going out tonight."

"But, We were supposed to hang out tonight. You, me Trish and Dez." I say in annoyed tone.

" I was fine with it." Trish said walking in with Dez.

" Me too." Dez agreed.

" Austin if both of us leave Trish and Dez alone tonight, they can have couple time together." Ally said.

" Couple time?!" Trish shouts in laughter " Me and Dez are-" Dez covers Trish's mouth with his hand

" She means, me and her would love couple time together." Dez laughs.

"Right…." Trish trails off, clearly annoyed. Dez then leads her out of the store, I then hear a loud smack coming from outside and Dez yelp in pain, luckily Ally didn't hear it.

"See, Austin? They're fine with it." She says, proving her point. "Why aren't you?"

"I never said I wasn't fine with it." I retaliate.

"No, but you've been acting like you aren't."

"No, I haven't."

"You have." She nods her head

"No, I haven't!" I half shout at her.

"Yes! You have, Austin!" She says

"Okay, fine!" I say in frustration "I'm not okay with it!" I slam my hands on the counter

"Why not?" She asks annoyed, repeating my action.

"Because!-" I can't bring myself to say the rest. I groan and lean my elbows on the counter with my head in my hands "Why can't I do this?" I mumble to myself.

" Do what?" Ally asks softly, I feel her small hand touch my shoulder gently.

I glance up at her and stand straight again with a sigh " Nothing. I'm sorry for not being supportive."

" No, I'm sorry Austin, I should have asked everyone before I made other plans." She says walking around the counter, wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms wrap around her waist and I bury my head in her hair. I lift my head and she does the same, smiling up at me brightly.

Slowly I lean down towards her, resting my forehead on hers I breathe out "Your smiles beautiful." I lean in further, I can feel her lips softly brushing mine, my stomachs does flips and my heart leaps.

"Ah-hem" I hear someone clear their throat by the door. We jump back quickly, Ally turns bright red and I rub the back of my neck.

"J- Jake I-" Ally stutters. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you say yes to go out with me if you liked him?" Jake asks

"I don't like him." Ally denies.

"I thought you did like me?" I ask, hurt.

"I do like you." She replied

"But you just said you don't like him." Jake points out.

"I don't." She says looking confused

" Look, Ally," Jake starts " It seems like you need some time to figure out what you want, so I'll leave you alone for a while." He starts to leave.

"Jake, wait." Ally calls after him "I didn't mean-" before Ally can finish Jake has already left the store.

I sigh and lean against the counter looking at the floor.

_She doesn't like me. She said so. But why did she- _

My thoughts are cut off by Ally saying my name slowly.

I look up at her "Do you like me?" I ask quickly

"Yeah." She replies.

"No, I mean, as more than a best friend?" I ask followed by a minute of silence.

"I- I don't know." She says at last.

"Jake was right, you do need time to think, on your own." I tell her.

"I-" Ally begins but I cut her off.

"I'm coming back." I tell her "Jake won't. Just think about who you want to date and then I'll come back."

I turn towards the door but Ally stops me by half shouting "Austin!" I stop, turning to face her "What if I don't want to date you? Will we still be friends?"

I nod my head "Yes." I say and leave the store.

I sit on the deserted beach with my knees drawn into my chest, watching the sun set. I close my eyes.

_I almost kissed Ally. _I think, a smile spreading across my face.

"Austin!" I hear a shout from behind me. Recognising the voice I stand up quickly and turn to face Ally, who is now running towards me, she trips and falls straight into the sand.

"Ally!" I shout running towards her. " Are you okay?" I ask helping her sit up.

"Yeah." She says dusting sand off of her legs

"What did you come find me for?" I ask.

"I finally realised who I want to date." She says and I feel an ounce of hope "So I went to talk to Jake."

"Oh," I mutter sadly "Y-You did?"

"I talked to Jake to tell that I didn't want to date him."

"Really?" I ask happily as she nods.

I laugh noticing she has sand in her hair. " What?" She asks

"You have sand in your hair." I tell her still laughing a little, slowly lifting my hand, running my fingers though her hair letting my hand linger on her cheek, I slowly lean in and close my eyes and at last I feel her soft lips meet mine and finally I get out of the friendzone.

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't upload this sooner, I just had a few things going on, like exams and the school play and I kept meaning upload I just kept getting distracted but I started summer break yesterday and I'll probably be writing over summer. Sadly, this is the final chapter and it might suck but I just want to move on to new stories. Thank you so much for all the reviews and I'll see you next story **

**- Bye :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Austin and Ally **

**Friendzone**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I have no idea why this is so late, just, ugh, I'm sorry. This kind of just turned into another chapter and it ended up being mostly Trez because I re-read chapter 10 and I realized I never said what happens between them, anyways enjoy the chapter!**

(Austin's P.O.V)

Ally and I hug one last time before heading back to Sonic Boom, Ally goes up to the practice room telling me she'll be right back.

"Austin!" Dez says as he comes into the room

"Yeah?" I ask

"I need your help." He says worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I like Trish." He says

"Well, that makes sense, you're friends right." I say

"I don't mean as friends." He says

"Really?"

"Yes really!" He almost shouts then whispers "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" I ask

"Because," He whines "its Trish, she'll kill me."

"No she won't."

"Dude, I don't know what to do."

"Well," I say "You're both fake-dating right?"

"Right, but that'll stop once you and Ally start dating."

"Dez, Ally and I are dating."

"See? Now me and Trish have to stop fake-dating."

"No, you don't, look I'll talk to Ally and get her to pretend we're not dating, all you'll need to do is turn up the heat when Ally's around and eventually you can ask her out for real." I say

"Okay." Dez says "I'd better go, my dog texted me to tell me he needs his water bowl filled" He says leaving.

"Ally…" I trail off coming into the practice room closing the door behind me

"What?" She turns to me and smiles

"Umm, you know when you thought Dez liked Trish?" I ask nervously, sitting next to her on the piano bench.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it turns out he does." I say

"That's great!" She says enthusiastically

"Yeah, it is. But here's the thing, I need you not to tell Trish about us." I blurt out

"Austin!" Ally whines, standing up quickly "I can't just lie to my best friend about who I'm dating, especially if I'm dating my other best friend."

"Ally, I have a plan, if they keep fake dating, Trish might eventually end up liking Dez." I explain

"And what if that doesn't work." Ally says and then paces the floor listing all the possible things that could go wrong and why lying is wrong.

"Ally," I say following her pacing "Dez is my friend and yours, you always say you should always help your friends out, no matter what." I tell her

"I know, but what if Trish finds out we lied then she'd-" I cut her rambling and pacing off by stepping in her path.

"Ally," I say taking her hand "Please."

"But-" She starts and I give her a pleading-look "Fine." She sighs "But whenever Trish isn't around, you have to give me hugs and kisses as and when I want them."

"I'm completely okay with that." I state honestly causing us both to laugh.

"Come on, I have to go watch the store." She says offering me her hand, I take it and we go downstairs. After a few hours of sitting on the counter, watching Ally serve customers, I get a text from my mom telling me to come home for dinner

"I have to go Ally," I tell her giving her a quick kiss "I'll be back later."

"Bye, Austin." She says

**The Next Day **

"Alllllly," I whine "I'm bored. Let's go get lunch at mini's or something."

"Austin, I can't, I'm working." She says handing a customer change

"Guess who got a job at Billl's surf shop." Trish says as she comes into the store

"Hey, Trish." Ally said.

"Hey, guys." Dez says, coming in

"So….. Trish?" Ally trails off

"What?" She asks

"Have you and Dez kissed yet?" Ally asks excitedly

"Well… uhhh…." Trish struggled to find an answer.

"Nice one." I whisper to Ally while Trish and Dez mutter to each other in confusion

"You should kiss now!" Ally squealed.

"What?!" Trish and Dez say simultaneously, Trish glares at me.

"Sure, we can kiss now, right Dez?" Trish says nervously.

"uhhh- Sure." Dez says turning to her, taking her hands, Trish reluctantly letting him, she visibly tenses up and for a moment they look lost in each other's eyes, until Trish's eyes widen and she pulls away from Dez quickly

"You know, I think I want our first kiss to be more special," She blurts out "Well, Gotta Go, bye guys." She says quickly and leaves, Dez watches her leave and sighs

"Sorry, Dez, I just thought if she kissed you she'd realize she likes you." Ally says apologetically

"It's okay, Ally, you were only trying to help, besides, maybe it's best if we just have a love/hate relationship" Dez says "I love her and she hates me." He states sadly

"Aww, Dez," Ally says giving him a hug "She doesn't hate you, sure she's mean to you sometimes, but she's mean to everybody."

"You're right Ally," Dez smiles and waves goodbye before leaving

(Ally's P.O.V)

"Ally!" Trish said in a panic slamming the practice room door.

"What?" I ask turning away from the piano

"I have a big problem!" She yells "I think I like Dez!"

YES! Wait, I'm not supposed to know they aren't really dating "Well, duh, you're dating him, remember?" I say jogging her memory

"Right…." She trails off "It still surprises me, you know, I never thought I could like someone like Dez, with his freckles and adorable craziness." She says and I smile at her, she clears her throat "So, do you know where Austin is? I have to talk to him" She says nervously

"No, I haven't seen him." I say

"Well, I'm going to go look for him" She says quickly running out of the practice room.

"Yes!" I scream jumping up

Around 10 minutes later Austin comes in "Hey, Ally" He says kissing my cheek

"Hey, Guess what?!" I say excitedly

"What?" he asks

"Trish likes Dez back!" I yell

"That's awesome, but you didn't tell her about us did you?" He asks

"No, she came here and told me she was scared because she likes Dez and then I reminded her that she's "dating" him" I tell him

"In that case," He says "Great!" He shouts

"Oh, by the way, Trish is looking for you, so go find her." I say and kiss him goodbye

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Austin, thank goodness, I have to talk to you." Trish says coming into sonic boom with Dez following her

"Sup, Trish." I say

"Austin, I can't fake date Dez anymore." She sighs and Dez looks sad

"Why not?" I ask

"Because I want-"

"Wait, Trish," Dez cuts her off "Before you say anything else, Trish, I want you to know that I- I like you Trish and what I'm saying is I don't want to fake date you anymore, I want to real date you."

"Dez, I-"

"I know, I know, you don't have feelings for me, I understand." Dez says sadly

"No, Dez, I was going to tell Austin I couldn't pretend to be dating you anymore because I realized I liked you and I was scared." Trish blurts out

"So, you do like me?" Dez asks with a smile, Trish nods and opens her arms for a hug, which Dez accepts

"Finally." Ally says appearing from nowhere

"I know right." I say and kiss her

"Austin!" She says pulling away

"What?" I ask

"Wait- have you guys been dating the entire time?" Trish asks suspiciously, Dez keeping his arm around her

"Yeah…" Ally trails off nervously "Dez told us he liked you and we said we'd help you realize you feel the same way about him by letting you both pretend to date each other. Sorry, I lied to you Trish."

"Me too." I say

"Me three." Dez says

"It's okay," Trish says "Lie to me again and your all dead." She threatens

"Got it." The three of us say

"Good." She says

"So?" Ally asks "Movie night?"

We all yell 'yes' and heck 'yeah's' and walk out, me holding Ally's hand and Dez holding Trish's

**A/N: So, There you go, the last chapter of the story, thank you so much for your reviews/follows/favourites on this story, thank you for reading the story **

**-Bye! :-) **


End file.
